Wedding March
by RascalJoy
Summary: Marriage. The ultimate achievement of any demigod. Now, four years after the Giant War, six of the seven demigods have decided to throw all of their weddings together into one big extravaganza; the party of the century. Although thanks to a few certain someones, the finale didn't go quite like they'd planned...


**Hello, everyone! So, this random plot bunny pops into my head about what would happen when our wonderful couples in HoO get married. And this came out.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jason paced nervously back and forth inside the large changing tent, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Restlessly, he yanked back the tent flap, peering out over the beautifully decorated plain: large white canopies stretched out for about a quarter mile, each housing five long tables with seating for ten apiece. Garlands of flowers ringed the white fabric of the tent-like structures, adding splashes of color against the white background. Off to his left stood a twenty by twenty square tent, identical to the one he was standing in now, where the women were supposed to change.

A lake stretched out behind the altar, and Jason could see some Vulcan and Hephaestus kids swarming around a peculiar looking barge; probably some of their famous fireworks. Venus and Aphrodite children were finishing the final touches on the table-cloths, fussing with the lacy hems until they hung just right over the edges of the tables.

Katie Gardner—a daughter of Demeter—and a few of her siblings had just completed the final wreath of flowers, hanging it proudly on the latticed arch over the altar.

Hundreds of other campers bustled around, finishing up the final preparations for the big event.

Jason ran a hand through his close-cropped blond hair, tugging at the stiff collar of his shirt. He wasn't sure what to think about his outfit: he was dressed in a light blue suit with an electric yellow silk shirt, his white leather dress shoes completely spotless. His tie was enchanted to change colors at will, turning from brown, to green, to blue; just like Piper's eyes.

Gods, he couldn't believe he was getting married _today_. Living long enough to marry was an impossible dream for almost every demigod. During their quest to defeat Gaea, he had been almost positive he and his friends wouldn't make it home. Now, here they were, at a triple wedding. Thinking about how he had survived this long against all odds almost gave him vertigo.

He popped his head back into the tent and whirled around to face one of his fellow grooms. Percy was sitting casually on the table, drinking a glass of blue coke. He seemed completely at ease in his dark blue suit, silky light green shirt, and stormy grey tie. His expression seemed faraway as he stared at the fabric wall of the tent.

"How can you be so…" Jason struggled to find words. "_Casual_ about this?"

Percy glanced up, looking surprised. "What do you mean?"

Jason spread his arms, flustered. "Dude, you're getting married in, like, an _hour_. How can you be so calm?"

Percy cocked his head, considering the question. "It's Annabeth," he said finally, like that explained everything.

Jason huffed in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?" Okay, maybe it was rude. But Jason was on the verge of a panic attack, and Percy was just sitting there, sipping his blue coke while Jason trampled a path into the grass. It was kind of getting on his nerves.

Percy didn't seem offended. "Well, after all we've been through…" he spread his arms awkwardly. "I don't know. Marriage just doesn't seem like a big deal." He held up his hand to stop Jason from objecting. "I mean, as far as I'm concerned, Annabeth and I have been married for the past five years. We've been together for so long, we're…" He considered his next words. "A part of one another, I guess. Marriage is just a way of making it publicly official."

Jason stared at him. "Well, now that you put it that way, I guess it makes sense." Not. "But what about me? What if I mess up? What if I trip over my own feet, or kiss her at the wrong time, or—"

Percy cracked a smile. "Hey, man, you'll do great." He stood up and clapped Jason on the shoulder. "Piper's a good girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she's just as nervous as you are."

Jason looked surprised. "What?"

Percy shrugged. "Just a feeling. Don't sweat it, man. We'll do this together, like the old days."

Jason had to smile. 'The old days,' as Percy called them, had only been exactly four years ago to the day. "So, you're saying we should make a ginormous storm as we say 'I do'?"

Percy laughed, and Jason joined him. All of the tension eased out of his chest in a massive wave. He could do this. Especially if Percy was here to help him.

"Hey, Percy!" someone called.

Jason looked up to see Grover Underwood standing at the entrance of the tent, his face glowing with happiness.

Percy turned toward the voice, and his face broke into a huge grin at the sight of his friend. "Hey, G-man." He stood up and made his way toward Grover, clapping him on the back. "How's it going?"

"I can't believe it!" Grover cried. "You—you and Annabeth—married!" His mouth twisted into a smile. "And I was sure you two were going to kill each other the first year you met. At the very least be worst enemies. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Percy pursed his lips. "Well, she _did_ say she hated me at first. Then she tolerated me for a few years." He broke into a grin. "You know the rest."

If possible, Grover grinned even wider. "Of course." He held out his hand and Percy shook it. "I know it's a little early, but congratulations."

Percy smirked. "Right back at you. I hear you and Juniper are engaged."

Grover turned as red as a beet, but his smile never wavered. "Yeah. I don't know when the wedding will be, but yeah. It's official." He turned to Jason, his eyes still glimmering with humor. "And congratulations to you too."

"Thanks," Jason said, shaking the satyr's hand.

Grover shuffled nervously in the doorway, his eyes darting around. "Well, I should probably let you guys get ready. See ya!" And with that, he trotted out of the tent and was gone.

Percy smirked. "It's about time those two got engaged. Now all we need to do is knock some sense into Travis and Katie."

Jason raised an amused eyebrow. Apparently, Travis and Katie were more clueless than Percy and Annabeth that they liked each other. At least, that was the Aphrodite cabin's theory on why Travis was constantly pranking the Demeter cabin, or more specifically, Katie Gardner.

"Hey, dudes."

Jason spun around to find Leo peeking through the door of the tent, a massive grin on his face. "The chicken nugget smokescreen border is up and active," he announced proudly. "No monster crashing on this fine day."

Jason nodded. "Thanks. Great job, Leo."

Leo waved a hand through the air. "Ah, it was nothing. I've been wanting to make that thing for _years_." Then his eyes widened. "Oh, almost forgot! I've still got to tell Hazel what a chicken nugget is!" He ran out of the tent, heading for the girl's changing tent.  
Jason opened his mouth to call his friend back, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Percy standing behind him, his sea green eyes glittering mischievously.

"Let him go," he said. "I've _got_ to see this."

They both peeked their heads out of the flaps, watching Leo plod over to the other tent.

He pulled back the curtain and poked his head in. Almost immediately, a chorus of screams erupted and Leo staggered backward, clawing desperately at his eyes as he coughed and hacked.

Reyna stepped out of the tent, dressed in a Roman toga with her purple praetor's cape. She drew her dagger and marched toward Leo, her eyes filled with determination.

Leo was still rubbing at his eyes, unaware of the danger.

Jason took a step forward, but Percy pulled him back.

"Percy, come on," Jason protested. "She's going to kill him!"

"No," Percy said simply. "Hurt him, maybe. But not kill him."

Jason was about to protest when Reyna reached Leo and shoved the dagger under his chin. She leaned close to him and hissed something they couldn't quite make out.

Leo smirked above the dagger blade, sticking his tongue out playfully. He ducked under the dagger and ran for the boy's tent, an angry Reyna in hot pursuit.

Jason and Percy hastily ducked inside, pulling the flaps closed behind them and running to the table, each plopping down in a chair like they'd been there the whole time.

Leo burst in, panting and gasping, his eyes watering. "Save me!" he shrieked, throwing himself at the boys and crouching behind their backs. "She's after me!"

Jason raised an eyebrow, keeping a serious expression. "Who's after you?"

Just then, Reyna pulled back the tent flaps and stormed into the space. She studied Percy and Jason critically, then zeroed in on Leo, hiding behind them.

"If you don't mind," she said cooly. "The girls and I have…_business_ with Valdez."

Percy stood up. "What sort of business?"

Reyna crossed her arms. "He peeked into the changing room. Unfortunately, all three brides were…not fully dressed."

Percy and Jason exchanged looks. Simultaneously, they stepped to the side, revealing the cowering Leo.

"He's all yours," Jason said.

Reyna smiled, and Jason almost felt sorry for his friend. Almost.

Reyna stepped forward, her cape billowing out behind her as she strode over and snatched Leo's collar.

"Piper already sprayed my face with perfume!" Leo cried desperately. "Isn't that good enough?"

Percy leaned over and cautiously sniffed. He recoiled in disgust, waving a hand over his nose. "Ugh. That's the stuff the Aphrodite kids used in the Battle of Manhattan to keep the monsters away. Whoa, that smells bad."

Leo brightened. "So that means I'm monster proof!" he said gleefully.

"Yes," Reyna said agreeably, "but you are not girl proof." She turned and marched out off the tent, pulling the protesting Leo by his shirt behind her.

Percy and Jason exchanged wolfish grins.

As soon as Reyna had exited the tent, the flap opened once more, revealing a huffing and puffing Frank Zhang, still dressed in a purple T-shirt and cargo pants.

"Sorry I'm late," he gasped, staggering inside before collapsing on a nearby chair. "I got off at the wrong stop at the subway, and then I got attacked by a stray hellhound. It took me awhile to find my way back here."

He glanced up quizzically. "What just happened? What did Valdez do this time?"

Percy smirked and told him the story.

Frank's face turned even redder, though this time not because of lack of breath. He stood up, his fists clenched. "Why that little—I oughta—I'm gonna—"

"Whoa, calm down, buddy," Percy said. "Reyna and the girls are taking care of it."

Comprehension slowly dawned on Frank's face, and he dropped back down onto the chair. "Oh. I would say, 'poor guy,' but I think he deserves it."

Percy and Jason nodded in agreement.

A slow smile spread over Percy's face. "How much are you willing to bet Leo will look like a clown when he comes out of that tent?"

"Dude," Jason said, "I don't think you'll have anyone to bet against you."

"Besides," Frank said, "Valdez already acts like a clown. Maybe the girls will make his corny jokes more justifiable by matching his looks to his personality."

They all cracked up laughing, unable to control themselves at the thought of what was happening to Leo at that very moment.

"Well, it's nice to see you're all having a good time."

Percy glanced up and his smile melted, eyes widening in surprise.

Jason turned to follow his gaze and his jaw dropped in shock.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Poseidon, the god of the sea himself. He was dressed exactly like his son, from the dark blue suit to the black dress shoes. The only thing different about his wardrobe was his tie, which was an emerald green, sporting a pink seashell pattern.

"That's—the tie I gave you for Father's Day," Percy said numbly.

Poseidon smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Indeed. Father's Day; never had given it a thought until that year. I thought it would be fitting for the occasion."

Percy blushed. "Dad, we're getting married. We're not…" He seemed unable to complete his sentence.

Poseidon waggled his eyebrows in a very un-godlike way. "Whatever you say."

Jason grinned as he caught on. He began to chant, "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby—"

"Shut up," Percy hissed, his face bright red. "Look who's talking. I'm not the only one getting married today, Grace."

Now it was Jason's turn to blush. "Touché."

Frank cleared his throat. "Um, Lord Nep—er, Poseidon. What are you doing here?" He seemed to realize what he had just said, and suddenly looked nervous. "I mean, why have you chosen to—erm, that is to say—"

Poseidon held up a hand, stopping the flow of words. "It is okay, Frank Zhang. I am not offended." He turned to look at Percy. "Is it a crime for a father to come to his own son's marriage?"

"Um, no, sir," Frank said.

Poseidon smiled. "Good. Because that would mean the entirety of Olympus would be under arrest."

Percy's jaw dropped. "No way."

Poseidon's eyes twinkled. He backed out of the tent, holding it open with one arm and gesturing outside. "See for yourself."

Jason was the first one out. The second his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he stopped mid-step, causing Frank and Percy to slam into his back and nearly send them all tumbling. But Jason barely noticed.

"Hey," Percy protested. "What's the—oh."

"Oh my gods," Frank muttered. "I mean, really, oh my _gods_."

The entire area was full of gods, demigods, legacies, dryads, satyrs, fauns—basically, every single friendly Greek and Roman creature on the planet was milling around the area, grabbing snacks from the refreshment counter and chatting with everyone around them. Jason easily spotted the twelve Olympians among the crowd, and saw several more that were definitely minor gods and goddesses. The air practically hummed with power, and Jason was surprised he didn't combust just being close to all of these immortal beings.

"It's Mount Olympus all over again," Percy murmured.

"Uh," Jason said intelligently. He had never been to Mount Olympus before. He had never seen his father before, let alone every single god on Olympus.

"Well," Percy said, clapping his hands together sharply and breaking them all out of their stupor. "It's almost time for the ceremony. We'd better get ready." He turned and raised an eyebrow as he took in Frank's disheveled appearance. "We meaning you. Come on, Zhang, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Jason stood before the altar, barely containing the urge to fidget. Percy stood to Jason's right, Frank on Percy's other side. Frank had been decked out in a suit the color of a Roman shirt, with a red button-down shirt and a gold tie. He kept grunting and pulling at his shirt collar, like he was trying to change into a bulldog, but his tight collar was stopping him.

Even Percy looked a little nervous as he stared out over the huge crowd of spectators, all with their eyes on the three grooms.

Jason's fingers twitched. He couldn't stand the wait much longer. If something didn't happen soon, he was probably going to scream, faint, or do something equally embarrassing.

Finally, just as Jason felt like he was going to combust, the Apollo cabins struck a chord, and the wedding procession began. First came the pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids. The first pair was Clarisse la Rue and Chris Rodriguez. Jason raised an eyebrow when he realized that Clarisse was wearing a blood red spaghetti strap dress, her stringy brown hair hanging loose over her shoulders; Clarisse in a dress—now the world must really be ending. Chris was wearing a worn, but clean brown suit with a plain white shirt and fiery red tie to match Clarisse's dress.

The second pair was Dakota and Gwen. Dakota was dressed in a dark purple suit with a light purple shirt and forest green tie. Gwen was wearing a radiant sunny yellow silk dress with three-quarter sleeves and a calf length skirt that swished around her legs as she walked, her hair braided in a fishtail over one shoulder, keeping her usually rebellious hair in place. For once, Dakota wasn't carrying his usual flask of red Kool-Aid. Judging from his disgruntled expression and Gwen's smug one, Jason figured he hadn't had a choice in the matter.

Next came Grover and Juniper, each wearing outfits made of green silk. Juniper looked beautiful in her ankle-length dress, though Grover looked a little uncomfortable in his suit. He probably wasn't used to wearing pants.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Percy smile and wink at Grover, who immediately blushed.

Finally, Leo and Reyna, the unanimously voted best man and maid of honor, stepped onto the aisle. Leo looked about ready to jump out of his skin in nervousness, staying as far away from Reyna as he could. His suit was as black as charcoal, with a bright orange shirt and flame-patterned tie, so he almost looked like some sort of hot rod with flame decals.

The thought of Leo being a car was so ridiculous, Jason almost laughed.

Reyna was dressed in a simple white sleeveless dress that brushed the floor, her dark hair swept over one shoulder. Seeing her without her purple praetor's cape and armor was definitely a first for Jason. She carried herself as usual, head held high and shoulders straight. If she showed any resentment about the marriage, it didn't show on her face as she climbed the small raised platform and stood to the side.

Then came Julia, the flower girl, skipping happily down the aisle in an adorable knee-length sky blue dress, her black hair held up with little ribbons in pigtails. Her gap-toothed grin had everyone smiling as she threw her petals into the air.

Buford the table puffed up behind her, a giant cushion resting on his mahogany top, on which rested six wedding rings.

Jason's head began to spin as he looked down at those rings. Those rings were more than just a symbol of unity between a husband and a wife. They stood for love. They stood for hope. They stood for their future. His heart beat so hard, he was afraid it would burst out of his ribcage. The thought that he was sharing his future with Piper—a dream come true.

A murmur rose through the crowd, all heads turning to look down the aisle as the Apollo campers began to play the Wedding March.

Jason followed their gazes to the end of the aisle: the three brides. Annabeth came first, a smiling middle-aged man who must have been her father holding her arm. Her dress was simple, but beautiful, with a full skirt and short poufy sleeves, pearls sewn into the hem. A necklace of more of the perfect white pearls rested on her throat, her natural blonde curls bouncing around underneath her veil and turning gold in the sunlight.

Hazel followed close behind, her arm strung through that of her brother Nico. Jason almost took a step back in surprise as he beheld the enormous grin on Nico's face. He was dressed in a pitch black suit, with a light grey shirt and a dark grey tie. Jason realized with a start that this was the first time he had ever seen Nico without his aviators jacket. Hazel's dress was more of an old-fashioned style, with lots of lace adorning the skirt and bodice, as well as the veil. What made her dress fascinating, however, were the numerous small diamonds sewn in strategic places on the dress, so whenever she moved, little sparkles of light danced all around her so it almost looked like she was glowing.

Finally, the last bride came into view and Jason's vision tunneled.

Piper looked like an angel. He suspected that Aphrodite had chosen her outfit, as her dress was of white silk, with a three-tiered hoop skirt like a Southern belle. A lacy veil hung over her face, but Jason could imagine her kaleidoscope eyes glittering with excitement. Her father, the actor Tristan McLean, escorted her, his famous white grin plastered on his face.

Each girl clutched a bouquet of roses, each a different color: Annabeth's were pure white, Hazel's were a sunny yellow, and Piper's were a rosy pink.

The brides stepped up on the platform, and their escorts retreated into the crowd as the girls made their way to their respective fiancées.

Piper stopped before him and Jason gently lifted her veil, watching Percy do the same out of the corner of his eye. As soon as Piper's face was revealed, he gaped in awe. The slightest hint of makeup brought out every color in her hypnotizing eyes, bringing out the fullness of her pink lips. She smiled, rosy dimples appearing on her face.

She reached up and gently pushed his jaw closed. "You could catch an army of _venti_ in there," she commented, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Jason's cheeks flushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "You look amazing."

Now it was Piper's turn to blush. "Well you look amazing too."

Chiron clopped up behind them in full centaur form. He looked down at them, happiness glittering in his warm brown eyes. "Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Jason Grace," he said, his voice carrying over the large area. "I have been given the honor of joining you and your lovely brides—Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Piper McLean—in marital harmony." His eyes glittered in the sunlight, and Jason could swear he could see tears in the old centaur's eyes.

"For years," Chiron continued, "I have trained many of you to the best of my abilities. You have all saved the world at least once in your short lives, and for that we are all eternally grateful. I think all of us here can agree that you are more than worthy of the title, 'Heroes of Olympus.'"

Everyone cheered wildly, and Chiron waited until they had quieted down.

"Now, without further adieu, let us get on with the ceremony." Chiron opened up a book and began to read, stating the significance of the bond of marriage, and many other things.

Jason found himself tuning out the words as he gazed into Piper's eyes, mesmerized by the changing colors. He dimly remembered saying "I do," Piper repeating the same words. He slipped a ring onto her finger; a simple golden circlet studded with opals, sapphires, and emeralds. Piper slipped a plain gold ring onto his own finger. Before he knew it, Chiron was saying: "You may kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, Jason pulled Piper into a hug, and they kissed. Jason felt a spark of electricity run down his spine. When they finally pulled away, Jason felt like he'd just taken a swig of nectar. He looked down at his new wife and smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

The crowd was cheering wildly, and he could hear the pounding of feet and hooves on the grass.

_"ATTENTION!"_ a voice bellowed, cutting across the cheers and somehow silencing the whole crowd.

Jason and Piper jumped apart in surprise, turning to see the source of the voice.

Travis Stoll—or was it Connor?—had stood up in his chair, and had yelled into an enormous megaphone that looked a lot like Coach Hedge's. When he saw that he had all eyes on him, he grinned. "In accordance with the tradition…" he started.

Piper and Jason exchanged a puzzled look.

"Oh dear," he heard Annabeth mutter.

His brother stood on the chair next to him and took the megaphone. "…we believe that it is now time…" He threw the megaphone up toward the stage, and Clarisse snatched it before it could smash on the ground.

"…for the love birds too—" She spread her arms wide and everyone from Camp Half-Blood screamed, _"COOL OFF!"_

A swarm of campers began running up toward the stage, aiming for the brides and grooms.

Percy snatched the megaphone from Clarisse. _"WAIT!"_

Everyone froze, looking up incredulously at their unofficial leader.

Percy and Annabeth shared an amused look. Percy leaned over and whispered something to Frank, then turned to Jason. "Follow my lead," he hissed.

"What?" Jason asked.

Percy raised the megaphone to his lips. "In accordance with the tradition…" Percy said.

"…we agree to comply," Annabeth continued.

"But," Percy said.

Then, together: "…we will do it ourselves."

Percy then scooped Annabeth up, bridal style, and ran off the stage.

Frank, looking as puzzled as Jason felt, snatched up Hazel and lumbered off after him.

Piper and Jason glanced at each other and shrugged. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, struggling to get a good grip on the silky folds of her dress.

He staggered after Percy, speeding up as he got used to the extra weight. He was hot on Frank's heels when Percy did the unexpected: he ran for the lake.

Jason didn't see much choice but to follow as a horde of Greek demigods ran after them, yelling and cheering them on, though Jason wasn't sure why.

A faint memory stirred in the back of his head, and his heart filled with dread: hadn't Piper mentioned something about Percy and Annabeth getting thrown into the lake after their first kiss?

His suspicions were confirmed as Percy ran straight down the dock, not even slowing down before leaping into the water with his wife. Frank stumbled to a stop at the end of the deck, looking shocked.

"Oh gods," he muttered, "he can't be seri—oof!"

Jason, unable to stop himself, collided into the big guy, sending all four of them tumbling into the water. Jason closed his eyes, bracing himself for the cold, but felt only a faint tickling sensation all over his body. He held his breath, waiting for a tidal wave of water that never came.

Piper gasped in his arms. "Oh my gods."

He opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped. All six newly weds were sitting at the bottom of the lake, somehow dry and able to breathe.

"What?" he said hoarsely.

Percy's head popped up from under a pile of white fabric that Jason realized was Annabeth's skirt. The son of Poseidon grinned. "Air bubble," he said simply.

Jason examined his surroundings, and realized Percy was right: they were inside a giant air bubble. He immediately went rigid, afraid to move in case he accidentally popped it.

Percy laughed at his expression. "Hey, man, I've done this before. It won't pop unless I want it to."

Jason nodded stiffly, though he still wasn't sure he trusted the flimsy walls. He decided it would be best not to put their temporary safe haven under any unnecessary stress.

"Wait," Hazel said, sitting up on Frank's lap. "Since when could you make bubbles underwater?"

Annabeth sat up, brushing her skirt down to its proper place. She rested her head against Percy's chest. "Since he was thirteen."

Frank's eyes were wide. "Whoa. This is so cool."

"Definitely," Piper agreed, her eyes sparkling.

Percy blushed. "Nah, it's not that great." His eyes took on a mischievous glint. "At least the campers didn't throw us in this time. We did it willingly."

"Um, personally," Jason said, "I had no idea what we were doing."

Percy shrugged. "Well, I saved you the indignity of getting tossed. How's that sound?" His eyes wandered to the surface who's banks were no chock full of demigods. "Since it looks like we'll be stuck here for awhile," he said, "I can split us into three different bubbles, if you want. Then we can talk in private."

Hazel smiled. "Sure. That sounds great."

"But I'll have to keep the bubbles close," Percy warned. "I don't think I can keep control if I can't see the bubble."

The others nodded, signifying that that was fine.

"Okay," Percy said, making a big show of cracking his knuckles, "everyone grab hold of your partner!"

Jason pulled Piper onto his lap, Frank and Percy doing the same with their wives.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, and the walls in front of them began to pinch closed as the bubble began to separate. Finally, the walls met, and their bubble broke free from the other two.

"That is so cool," Piper murmured.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "especially since it gives us a little private time before we have to face the crowds."

Piper nodded absently, twisting the ring around on her finger. "Piper Grace," she said aloud, savoring the words. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Jason pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead. "Definitely."

Piper curled up on his lap, resting her head on his chest.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, simply enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Piper said at last, "on our quest to defeat Gaea, I never would have _dreamed_ I would live long enough to marry."

"Same here," Jason agreed.

"I'm glad we could do it all at once," Piper sighed. "After all we've been through it just feels more—right, this way. Do you know what I mean?"

"Definitely," Jason said.

He smiled slightly, turning to look at Frank and Hazel inside their bubble a few feet away. Frank was so big compared to Hazel that she fit easily on his lap, Frank curling himself around her protectively.

"I'm surprised Hazel wanted to marry," Jason said. "Since she came from the 1950's and all, it's kind of surprising she would agree to marry so young."

"Oh, I asked her about that," Piper said. "Apparently, people didn't live as long back then, so it was perfectly natural for girls to get married by the age of eighteen. Even though she's seventeen, she decided it would be okay since demigods tend to have short lives period."

"What, after all we've been through?" Jason said. "We'd better be able to live the rest of our lives in peace and die a normal death."

Piper sighed, staring at Percy and Annabeth in their bubble. "Well, that's all Percy and Annabeth asked for after the Titan War," she said softly. "They still went to Tartarus."

Jason glanced up to look at Percy and Annabeth.

The couple in question were laid out flat in their bubble, Percy's arm wrapped under Annabeth's shoulders. They seemed to be talking quietly as they stared up at the rapidly setting sun.

"Who's Bob?" Piper said suddenly.

Jason looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Bob," she repeated. "I can sort of read lips. They're talking about children and someone named Bob."

Jason gently turned Piper around so they were facing the water. "We shouldn't pry," he said softly.

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They probably forgot we were even here."

Jason felt sick. "I would hope not," he said. "Then Percy would either leave us here for all eternity, or lose his concentration and we pop."

Piper laughed, vibrating the thin membrane around them. "Oh, I trust Percy," she said, eyes twinkling. "He wouldn't leave us to a watery doom."

"Yeah, you're right," Jason agreed, feeling guilty. "Just being cautious."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "When aren't you?" she teased. She tapped a finger on his chest. "So. How many kids do you want?"

Jason blushed. "Erm, I don't know. How many do _you_ want?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

Jason thought for a moment. "I want more than one," he said finally.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Being a single child is tough." She glanced up at him thoughtfully. "You know, I think you're the only demigod I know besides the Stolls who has a sibling."

Jason realized she was right. Everyone here—Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper—they were all single children.

"Reyna has a sister," he pointed out.

Piper smiled. "Oh yeah; Hylla. I mean in general, demigods are single children."

Jason was struck by a sudden thought. "Hey, you know how children tend to get half the genes from each parent?" he said. "You know, you're dad is full Cherokee, and your mom's a goddess, so you're half Cherokee and half god?"

Piper looked at him quizzically. "Yes."

"So what would that make our children? They'd still be technically half-bloods, right?"

Piper considered this. "Huh. Never thought about it that way. So our children will be half god, one quarter Jupiter, one quarter Aphrodite; half mortal, half of that being Cherokee; half Roman; half Greek—" She grimaced. "How about we stop there. I don't think I really want to know how demigod genes are passed down to their legacies."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, it's our wedding day. We'll save the learning for college."

Piper tilted her chin up to face him. "Speaking of which, how's it going at Camp Jupiter? You, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel are going to college there, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. It's going great." He sighed. "Too bad your dad won't let you come with us."

Piper scrunched up her face. "Yeah. Acting school is no fun. I don't even want to be an actress."

Jason kissed her forehead. "It'll work out. You'll see. By the way, how's he doing? You know, with all the dryads and satyrs walking around here, not to mention Mrs. O'Leary—how's he coping?"

"Oh, he's fine," Piper assured him. "Hecate agreed to weave the Mist tighter around him so he wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary."

Her eyes glittered with sadness, a wistful expression on her face.

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth?" Jason asked softly.

Piper shook her head. "I couldn't do that to him. Not after—not after what happened when he found out the first time."

"Maybe if you break it to him gently—"

"No," Piper said adamantly. "I couldn't stand it if he broke again." She took a deep shuddering breath. "It's—it's for the best that he doesn't know."

Jason squeezed her tightly for a moment. "Whatever you think is best."

Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey," he said, "what did you guys do to Leo for peeking into your tent?"

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh, thanks for reminding me! We all agreed to suspend judgement until after the ceremony. We decided it probably wouldn't be good if the best man walked in with two black eyes, a bloody nose, and enough makeup to put a clown to shame."

Jason grinned. "That, I would pay to see."

Piper smirked up at him. "Oh, you will. There's an exhibition fee."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"One kiss."

"Oh, that's easy." He leaned down and they kissed, long and soft—no cheering crowds, no campers threatening to throw them in the lake—just him, Piper, and a little bubble under the lake.

After awhile, they each pulled away, cuddling with each other in a comfortable silence.

The sides of the bubble shook slightly, and Jason turned to see Percy looking right at him. The son of the sea god gestured up with both hands, eyebrows raised in question.

Jason nudged Piper gently, kissing her on the forehead. "You ready to face the guests?"

Piper sighed, opening her eyes. "Do I really have a choice?"

Jason turned back to Percy and gave him a thumbs up.

Percy returned the gesture, then looked up where the light of the setting sun glittered on the surface of the lake, a look of concentration on his face.

Jason felt his bubble jerk slightly, then they began to rise through the water at an angle, headed for the shore.

Percy and Annabeth stood up in their bubble, and Jason followed their lead, pulling Piper and himself to a standing position. It was surprisingly easy considering what a flimsy surface he was standing on.

As the shore grew closer and closer, a small smile grew on Jason's face. As much as he had enjoyed their time at the bottom of the lake, Jason couldn't wait to get to the surface. Not just because he was a son of Jupiter and was actively against hanging out thirty feet below surface level, but because above was the real world: full of possibility, and hope for a future with his new wife. And if the Fates decided to twist their strings a little more; well, he'd hunt them down and punch them in their immortal faces.

He could see the eager faces of his friends, pointing at them as the bubbles got closer and closer to the surface.

He gave Piper's hand a squeeze. Whatever the Fates had in store for them, he knew he would make it through so long as he had Piper by his side.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review! A little long, crappy ending, and definitely**** OOC. Probably cheesy. I'm not very good at fluff :P**

**Sorry about all the clothing descriptions...they got on my nerves too.**

**So, I guess if I get enough reviews—like, somewhere around ten—that want me to continue, I suppose I could. It wouldn't be very long, I don't think, and it would definitely be from someone else's POV. Maybe I'll make it a three-shot...? I've got a lot going on, and my attention span per story is rather short, do if I do do a second chapter, it might take a bit to get up. No later than January, though, because I've got that whole month off for my co-op.**

**So, you're probably sick of my rambling, so I'll stop now!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Now there is a little box with a button below...do you hear that? It's calling you ;D**


End file.
